megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
NumberMan.EXE
NumberMan.EXE is a NetNavi operated by Higsby, and both where originally members of the criminal organization known as WWW. Game History NumberMan is the second boss of the first game, but they turn over a new leaf due to MegaMan and Lan's influence. Afterwards, Higsby created a Battle Chip shop and NumberMan is effectively the mascot. He reappears in the City Battle Tournament from MegaMan Battle Network 4: Blue Moon as a random opponent, and MegaMan can acquire the Number Soul. He later joins Team Colonel in MegaMan Battle Network 5 in order to gain self-confidence. Higsby's Chip Shop is used as a base of operations, and MegaMan can acquire the Number Soul again. Anime History MegaMan NT Warrior In the anime, Higsby and Numberman traps Maylu, Dex, Yai and their teacher in the class room and challenges Yai to a NetBattle for her rare battle chips. Glyde is forced into battle and is nearly defeated before MegaMan and Roll breaks through the barriers they've put up. He is defeated and Higsby promises to be good. Shortly before the N1 Grand Prix, Higsby causes a bug in NumberMan, leading to him going on a rampage. He needs to be calmed down by Lan and Co. to stop him. He fights during the N1 Grand Prix, but loses to WoodMan.EXE despite the rare chips and in part because of his heavy reliance on them. Rockman EXE Beast In Beast, a Zoanoroid version of NumberMan appears and steals NumberMan's identity and tricks all of his friends into believing that he is the real one. However, when the real NumberMan appears the group is confused, but then remembers that the Zoanodroids have a Beast form and they attack both NumberMen. As the Zoanodroid evolves in a rage, the group now know who the real one is and chases the fraud away. In the next episode, Zoano NumberMan is deleted by Zoano GateMan.EXE. Zoano NumberMan is tinted light blue instead of green. Aside from that and that one of them is Zoanoroid, they are the same in everything from moveset to attack power. Abilities *'Dice Bomb:' NumberMan throws a Dice Bomb into the player's area. If it is not destroyed after a set time, it explodes, hitting a 3x3 area around it, and inflicting damage to the player depending on the dice roll result. In BN1, it hits the whole field instead, one column at a time. *'Number Ball:' NumberMan sends three balls down all three rows. Each ball displays how much damage it will do and how much damage is required to destroy it. *'Time Bomb:' NumberMan summons a Time Bomb. If it is not destroyed in time, it will hit the whole field, once column at a time. Used only in BN1. *'Set Square:' NumberMan throws a Set Square onto the player's area. After a while, it will move off, turning at the player in a right angle. Used only in BN4. *'Number Trap:' Used only in BN5. NumberMan sets a trap on a random panel in the player's area. If it is set off, one of the following will happen: **A time bomb is set. **Area Steal will be used by NumberMan. **A 2x2 eraser block will fall on the player. A shadow of it will be seen before it lands. *'Number Tenbou:' In the anime, Numberman can engage in close-range combat by using a tenbou (a stick used to record scores in Japanese Mahjong) as a sword. He also uses it for other purposes, like a baseball bat. Number Soul *All elementless chips gain +10 attack. *Custom capacity is expanded to 10 while this Soul is in effect. *Charge Shot becomes Dice Bomb, which is a 3x3 bomb centered three panels away, dealing more damage depending on the dice roll result. The damage multiplier is 10 in BN4, and 5 + (5 x Buster Attack) in BN5. Trivia * In the anime, NumberMan's voice sounds similar to Datamon from the anime Digimon Adventure and Scout from the hit video game Spectrobes Origins. Category:NetNavis Category:MegaMan Battle Network characters Category:MegaMan Battle Network bosses Category:MegaMan Battle Network 5 bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:NetNavis without a Robot Master Counterpart Category:NetNavis with NetOps